Stupidity 101
by I Got Pwnd
Summary: A meeting turned ugly. The Hetalians find themselves in public school. What will happen? Craziness, stupidity, and possibly, France losing his pants. Can they survive!  w/OCs.
1. Prologue

**Kiwi - Okay guys~ Be patient with us! This is our first story, and don't expect the best. Honestly...**

**Nonak - Okay, I know the prologue is short, but later chapters will be longer. Please bear with me! Thanks!**

**Kiwi - Oh and if you haven't realized it yet, this is a OC x [Insert Hetalia Character] story taking place in different schools over the world...Or it should be...**

**Nonak here does the writing (cus I suck) and I do the editing...If you can call it that...**

**Oh and Disclaimer...Since we have to...We don't own Hetalia or any characters but our own. Damn. Nor do we make money...**

***UPDATED BY KIWI 1-22-2012***

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - The Beginning<strong>

_ "Okay guys! Check it out yo! We got some super freakin' hot new female nations!" America screamed as he entered the World Meeting Room. Numerous heads turned at America's announcement, the rest, who were use to his stupidity, simply ignored him. Trailing behind him were, in fact, two young female nations, both beautiful in their own right. "Sweden! Since you found them, dude, how about you introduce these two hotties?" America suggested as he approached Sweden._

_ ". . ." Sweden gave him a simple, level look before turning to the girls. "My apologies for his stupidity." He said, his eyes softening. "Attention please. I have an announcement to make." The room fell silent, all eyes looking toward Sweden, America, and the currently unknown girls. "This is Nonak, the Nation of Pure Passion." He motioned to the first girl. She had blonde hair and a beautiful bust. "and this is Twilight, the Silent Nation." He motioned to the other girl, who had long, dark brown hair and pale skin. "These two are like family to me. Treat them well, for though they are young I know for a fact they are quite strong as do you others who have also had the luck of meeting with them in past history." A certain and strange look was shot at a handful of nations._

_ The room was silent for a few moments before France made his typical breaking of the awkward ice that seemed to freeze the people in the room._

_ "Ohonhon.. Zo you ladiez are zingle, non?"_

_ "Oh you wanker! Keep it in your bloody pants!" an enraged Englishman yelled. Thus the silence was broken, and the next several minutes were filled with the bickering of numerous nations._

_ "Are they.. Always like this..?" Nonak asked Sweden._

_ "Sadly, yes. This is why we only meet once a year." He replied calmly. Sighing, she turned to her sister._

_ "So this is why she never wanted to get involved with the other nations." Twilight nodded in understanding._

_ "Bloody git, foul-mouthed hole, you! Have you no manners, or has your brain turned to complete mush?" Britain shouted, his face red in fury. "This is no way to treat a lady!"_

_ "Ohonhon.. And how would you know how to treat a lady?"_

_ "Y-You dare?"_

_ "Ohon.. Takez a fairy to zee one."_

_ "Calm down!" Germany's voice echoed above all the others. "I've had enough of this, and I'm sure I am not the only one! You act like a bunch of children vho have never been taught proper education!" Many of the older nations made noises of agreement or nodded._

_ "Dude! Dude! How about we enroll in a school at my place?" America jumped up happily, acting as though it was the best idea in the world, which, in his opinion, it sure as hell was. "Dude, it'd be awesome! We could like, live together, and learn together and we'd, like, bond!" At this point, he was starting to sound eerily like Poland, who by the way was nodding in agreement, looking as if he too thought this was the best plan like, ever._

_ "Who the hell would agree to that, you git?" Britain snapped, but it was too late. Many of the older nations were looking thoughtful, as though they were considering it._

_ "I have no problem with it." Austria admitted. "However, someone mature would be needed to look after the brats." He pointed out._

_ "What brats?" Britain snapped again._

_ "You, America, France, Italy, Poland, and Prussia are the ones who need education the most." He said, counting them off on his fingers. "With Sweden's consent, if they even need it, the girls can go as well." Sweden made a small noise of agreement._

_ "They may go if they wish. I would prefer if there was a legit adult with them, though." Nonak and Twilight looked uneasy. "It'll be good for you to make friends and get to know the others." Sweden stated simply._

_ "Well.. I guess.." Nonak said._

And that's how we ended up on this airplane to America.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R <strong>

**Kiwi - Positive criticism is welcome. Flames will be used to set France's pants on fire. **

**:3**

**Nonak - Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu~! Not France.**

**Kiwi - Deal with it.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1  The Flight

**Disclaimer first this time! We no own Hetalia! Damn..!**

**Kiwi- We uploaded as soon as we could. Yay!**

**Nonak- Yay! It's up! Thank you for all the viewings and I hope you like the story.**

**Kiwi- This time, REVIEW. *evil look* Oh, and yellowsubmarine gets a cookie! *gives cookie***

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Flight<strong>

The flight to America was a long, boring flight. All there was to do was stare out the window, listen to music, sleep, or talk to the other nations. Some nations had been asleep, while others were chatting.

At the beginning of the flight, we were told to pick out human names to go by. Twilight chose to go by Solar, America decided on Alfred, Germany on Ludwig, etcetera, etcetera. In the end I finally decided on Misha with the last name of Mordecai. Misha Mordecai was the human name I would go by at this 'Human American Public School.' It didn't really bother me so much about going to school, but I just knew things were not going to go well. I knew I was going have to beat the crap out of some punks for making fun of Twilight. Er, scratch that, making fun of Solar.

"Aaah! I wonder what American women look like?" France daydreamed. "Will zey all be natural beautiez zuch az myzelf? Or are zey going to be more beautiful zan mwah? I bet all American women have perfect figurez, too."

That reminded me..

I've heard that America has these 'famous celebrities'" I quoted with my fingers, "that are so skinny it's just not natural. They look like skeletons I hear."

France just stared at me.

"R-Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"I also heard that girls often get made fun of if they're not the right size, and that can lead to them not eating or even making themselves throw up just to lose weight." France gave me a horrified look.

"American girlz are dizguzting!" France said, looking as if he himself were going to be sick. "Tell me zomezing elze about American girlz!"

"I've also heard that some of them wear so much perfume and make-up they're like French whores."

France gasped.

"Zat'z a lot of make-up! And perfume, too! Too much, if you azk me!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! Nonak! You are really smart-a, ve~?" Italy, who was going by Feliciano, said. I just smiled when they all turned their attention to me.

"Tell uz zomezing elze you know!" France said excitedly.

"Um.. American public schools allow their students to wear whatever they want." France got a devilish grin.

"Whatever whatever?"

"Whatever within reason." I corrected quickly.

"Wizin reazon?"

"I mean, you can't come to school in your underwear, and you have to be fully clothed. In other words, you have to wear underwear, pants, a shirt, socks, and shoes."

"I can't go commando?"

"Definitely not!" I exclaimed with a blush. "Especially since P.E. is required."

"P… E..?"

"Physical Education."

"Ohonhon.. I don't need zat, ma cherie. I am perfectly educated on ze human body."

"But zey don't-" I stopped. His accent was rubbing off on me. The others slightly chuckled at me. "But _they _don't know that."

"I can zhow zem, zen."

"No you can't. You'll be expelled if you try that."

France was quiet for a moment.

"Anyway, moving on. I hear that there's also something called a 'dress code' that students have to follow. Something like not showing too much cleavage or 'no shorts that's this short' and stuff like that. Apparently American teenage boys think it's cool to wear their pants so low their underwear shows, and girls think it's okay to look like brainless sluts."

"How is shoving off your undervear cool?" Germany asked, puzzled. I shrugged.

"I dunno. They just think it is."

"Ze way Americanz zink iz weird.."

"Americans are just weird in general." I added. France nodded in agreement with me. I sighed. "Then of course, America also has the highest obesity rate in the world." France gasped in shock.

"Oh my! Zat'z zo zad!" I nodded and looked at my own body.

"Eeeeh.. I'll probably get teased a bit. But I'm a strong country. I can protect myself." I smiled in triumph at France and Germany. My body wasn't a twig, nor was it a branch. It was somewhere in between. The term I preferred was 'filled out': big chest area, not too skinny in the tummy (but not too big, either), child-bearing hips, and toned (but not ripped) muscles. A small ding caught my attention, forcing me out of my thoughts.

"This is your captain speaking. Thank you for flying with us today. We will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes. Please be prepared for landing." There was another small ding, and France jumped up, running to the bathroom.

Behind me, I heard Russia chanting 'kolkolkolkol' over and over. Suddenly, a loud yelp, followed by a crash and loud ripping noise was heard. We all turned and looked at the men's bathroom door. France, wearing nothing but his shirt and coat, walked out casually.

"Az fate would have it, the lavatory ate my pantz. Don't azk how!" he said, holding up a hand. "But now you get to zee my beautiful body in all it'z glory." France stood with some sort of a heroic pose. Twilight and I shared a look of disbelief.

The whole cabin face-palmed as Russia continued his 'kol'ing. That was our first official experience in America.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiwi- Well, looks like I didn't have to set France's pants on fire. The lavatory beat me to it. Damn.<strong>

**Nonak- *looks at Kiwi* Aaaaanyway.. I hope you laughed, and I hope you continue to read it.**

**R&R!**

**3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2  Arrival

**Disclaimer! We do not own** **Hetalia! We only own our OC's!**

**Nonak: While leaving my house, Kiwi fell down the foot tall stairs and landed on one foot. She's perfectly fine, however, that means she's not here to give me exact things for her to say.**

**Kiwi: However, I still have a say.**

**Nonak: Indeed. We have discussed it, and we will publish chapter three on Wednesday.**

**Kiwi: Also! A Christmas special will be coming soon!**

**Nonak: That it shall. Just a warning. Silliness can and will occur. Those who are vulnerable to laughing their asses off should not read.**

**Kiwi: Adding to that, it will most likely be.. M rated.. For sexual humor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Arrival<strong>

Russia's 'kol'ing seemed to set off a chain reaction of unfortunate events. After France had lost his pants, we were faced with the problem of finding something to properly cover him. For in Britain's words:

"I will not be seen with a naked wanker!"

Three hours later we managed to force France in to a pair of slacks. We were supposed to meet America at the airport, but when we arrived he wasn't there. We looked, and looked, but the obnoxious burger addict was nowhere to be seen or, surprisingly, even heard.

"Where the fuck is he?" Prussia screamed. "This place is driving me insane! There's long lines, I can't find my luggage, and on top of that, France is wearing a pair of my damn pants! Why does he have to wear mine?" and on he ranted.

Austria, obviously annoyed by Prussia's ranting, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Have you no manners? We _are_ in a public place.."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it bothering you? Then why didn't you let France wear some of _your_ pants?"

"This has nothing to do with pants! It's about dignity!"

Apparently that struck a nerve with Prussia. His ranting finally came to an end. Or so I thought.

"Sank you for ze pants, Pruzzia. Alzough, zey are razer tacky wis my coat. Don't you have anysing more fazionable for someone zuch as mwah?" France placed a hand on Prussia's shoulder.

"That's it! Dignity or not, I'll beat your face in!" Which lead to a twenty-minute chase around the giant fake shrubbery pot. That was when I noticed the people in the airport for the first time. Many different features, all looking for either people, luggage, or a terminal. I spotted a young couple in a coffee shop who was holding hands and laughing. France and Prussia caught my eye as they slowly ran out of energy and gave up. Then my hearing was caught by Britain on his cell phone.

"Where the bloody hell are you? We've been here for four bloody hours waiting on you!" There was a pause as he actually listened to America. "It better not be more than ten minutes!" He hung up, then sighed with an annoyed look on his face. "Bloody wanker, he is."

I turned my attention to Italy and Germany.

"For the last time Italy, no."

"Aww, by vhy-a not?"

Germany was getting annoyed.

"Because this is not the place to play Fußball."

Italy pouted some.

"Then we'll play-a later?"

Germany looked away, but nodded.

"Yaaaaay!"

I giggled and looked around the airport for another eye-catching scene. Then I realized..

"Guys..? Where's Twilight..?" We looked around frantically, and after a while we found her standing outside of some kind of a little shop. She was staring at a strange American strawberry sweet.

"Twilight! Don't wander off like that! Especially in a new, strange place!" I scolded. She continued to stare at the strawberry sweet. I sighed and took out my wallet. "I'll buy it for you. Come on." Twilight and I entered the shop and saw it was actually a candy store. Twilight's eyes twinkled with mischief. After raiding all the strawberry flavored candies for her and the cherry ones for myself, we went to the checkout counter. Second new experience in America: American money.

"What do you mean this isn't money? It is too! It is perfectly good Nonakian money!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we only accept American money. And aside from that, 'Nonakian'? I've never even heard of that place." the cocky cashier remarked.

"Yeah, well, most people haven't.." I sighed. "Sorry, Twi. Looks like we'll have to put it all back.."

"How much do they owe for the candies?" I heard a voice say. A.. Familiar voice.

"Oh, um.. Twelve dollars and forty-eight cents."

I heard money hit the counter.

"Keep the change, dude." America said.

"You didn't have to do that, America."

"Of course I did! I'm the hero!" That phrase seemed to set off a chain reaction, because Britain came running in.

"America! You wanker! Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Chill out, dude. So I'm a little late-"

"A little? You call four and a half bloody hours a _little_ late?"

"Dude, chill. I'll go get the car."

As we waited for America, Twilight bravely tested a piece of American candy. It must've been good, because her eyes lit up and she ate another. I saw a truck pull up. It had tall wheels, a muddy exterior, and a 'rebel' flag flying off the back. I remember thinking to myself: 'What kind of an idiot would drive something like that?' Then I heard..

"Hey guys! Check out my baby!"

Oh God. That was _our_ idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Nonak: So I hope you enjoyed! Kiwi actually started this one off! Yay!<strong>

**Kiwi: Thank you, thank you.** ***bows***

**Nonak: Keep watching for Chapter 3: The Ride Home!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3  The Ride

**Kiwi- We finally got the third chapter up! Despite an evil headache on my part.. =.=**

**Nonak- Why DO you have a headache, anyway? *looks at Kiwi***

**Kiwi- Caffeine withdrawal... ;. I needed mah Nos...**

**Nonak- Oooh. Okay. That makes perfect sense for you. ^^**

**Kiwi- Have you guys ever had caffeine withdrawal? ._. Is not fun. My head feels horrid.**

**Nonak- Since Kiwi is feeling.. *cough* Horrid.. I'll be doing the disclaimer. WE NO OWN HETALIA. EPIC SADFACE. D: But we do own our OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>** - The Ride**

After Twilight and I climbed in to America's too-tall truck and the others crammed into the back of the truck, America slid open the small window between cab and bed.

"Okay guys! It's only going to take four to five hours, if we're lucky, to get from here to Mountain Home!" he yelled back at the others.

"Four to five hours? It takes half that to get from my house to that frog France's! My legs are already falling asleep, and we haven't even started moving yet!" Britain complained.

"Suck it up, dude!"

"I will not 'suck it up' you bloody wanker! We need something bigger.."

"Chinese cars are better! They fit so much more people." China crossed his arms.

"But you're small, dude. Of course you could fit more people."

"Oh, just please with the arguing!" I growled at them.

"I know what we need!" Canada said. "We need a tourbu-"

"I know exactly what we need! A tourbus!" Britain exclaimed.

"That's.. What I was saying.." Canada said, seeming invisible to the others. Switzerland spoke up then.

"A tourbus would cost too much money!"

"Don't worry." I said, turning around to face them and settle the matter. "It'll be paid by America. After all, he _is _the one who insisted we come here." Switzerland nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Britain smiled mischievously.

"Hey! Dudes! That's so unfair!" America complained. I glared at him as he did the puppy-pout. I quickly averted my eyes.

"No. We're getting a tourbus, and you're paying for it." I have to admit. America doing the puppy-pout was almost too cute to stand. Almost.

America sighed and started up his truck. It roared to life and we were exiting the airport parking lot before we knew it.

* * *

><p>Instead of getting a bus, America got an RV, which in my opinion, was a much better idea. We had a kitchen, a bathroom, two beds, and even little places to sit and play games. With this, we could make the whole trip in less time. Hopefully.<p>

As I was sitting in the booth-like seats with Italy, Germany, France, and some others, Twilight walked up to me and tugged on my sleeve. I looked up in to her hazel eyes, a few strands of her almond hair falling in her face. Even though she was older than I, she had always been kind of small. Not as small as our sister Kiwi, but smaller than myself. She never had built much muscle, but she did have a little meat on her bones.

"What is it, Twi?" I asked, moving the strands behind her ear. Her stomach, in response, growled loudly. I giggled.

"Hungry, huh? And you're the older of us?" Twilight gave me a small smile, and I stood up, walking into the kitchen area with Twilight trailing behind me.

"Hey~! Mr. America? Is-a Mountain Home really on a mountain~?" Italy asked, standing right behind America.

"Hahaha! Of course not! In America, we give names to things that make no sense!"

"Ve~? Vhy-a?"

America was being too much of an idiot with his laughter to answer Italy. I sighed and felt my cell phone vibrate in my side pants pocket. The pan of vegetables I had been sautéing was quickly lowered on heat. I retrieved my cell phone and flipped it open.

"One new message..?" I muttered. I opened it. "Oh my- Twilight! It's from Kiwi!" Twilight was suddenly at my side to read the text. It read:

'_Hey Nonak! Been a while since last we talked. How's Twilight? Oh, and Imma in yer house, eatin' all yer foods. :3 Tell Twili I said 'hallo'. Bai!'_

"Waaait… She's in my house?" I yelled loudly, causing the guys to turn and stare at me in confused wonder. I quickly messaged her back.

_'Nuuu! Don't eat all mah foods! D: Oh, and I'm not home because I was forced to come to America. For school. Apparently we're going to a town called… 'Mountain Home'. It's not even on a mountain! Lol We've been okay. Twilight still isn't talking much. She still mostly relies on body language and eye contact.'_

I quickly closed my phone, placed it back in my pocket, and went back to sautéing the veggies. Twilight poked my arm and I turned my attention to her.

"Sister Kiwi… Is she well?"

I smiled warmly.

"Of course she is, Twi."

Twilight thought again.

"Will Kiwi be meeting up with us?" Her gentle voice was barely above a whisper so only I could hear her.

"I-" My phone went off. "Am vibrating.." I pulled my phone back out as Twilight and I giggled.

_'America, huh? Oh, and yer out of potatoes… .… I think I've been there once. How about I come visit after you two settle in?'_

_ 'Perfect. :) And did you EAT all my potatoes? =.='_

_ 'No. .; You have a potato famine. Yeah... That's what it was…'_

_ 'Yeah, and that potato famine's name is Kiwi. -_- You know not to touch my potatoes. =.='_

She didn't reply, so I put my phone's ring tone back on. I patted Twilight's head.

"She's going to come visit once we get settled." Her eyes filled with happiness and she tackle-hugged me. I giggled and continued with our dinner.

"Hey-a! Nonak!" Italy came bouncing up to us.

"Yes, Italy?" I answered when I heard him call my name. He pointed at the stove.

"Vhat're you-a fixing, ve~?"

"It's a dish that Twilight and I grew up eating. You could call it a… Twilian dish. It's not Twilightian, nor is it Nonakian. It's a mix, so we call it Twilian."

"That's so cool! Maybe you could-a teach me?"

"You want to learn Twilian cooking?" I looked at him in surprise. He nodded.

"Sure! Vhy-a not?" I smiled.

"First, you sauté your vegetables.."

* * *

><p>The next hour was… Interesting. Italy burned his vegetables to the point of no return. France, Prussia, and Spain had a rather.. Awkward.. Argument over who had to share a bed with who seeing as there was only two beds and three of them. Russia was still 'kol'ing, which I had decided was a bad omen. America had issues keeping his eyes on the road, and when he did, he took wrong turns, causing us to be set back more time on arriving at said destination. France tried to 'share the love' to cheer people up, which was no surprise when it didn't work. He had apparently lost the argument and was kicked out of the bedroom. He probably tried to sleep with Prussia. Judging by the large handprint across his face… That, and other things happened in just one hour.<p>

Eventually, we all calmed down. Germany took over the steering wheel, and with the help of a map, set us on the right course. France tried to get us all to play strip poker, but the cards were not in his favor. I think he rigged it and just wanted to run around naked. Luckily, Germany, from the front of the vehicle, yelled at France to sit his ass down or else he would drive us off a cliff. Needless to say, France sat his naked self down. After that little ordeal, it was a long boring trip. But at least there was no yelling. Prussia and Spain woke up, and France got to sleep in a bed. Prussia took this time to his advantage to steal his pants back. After that, the ride was peaceful, and by nightfall we had arrived at our new… Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiwi- We made it long for you! Despite the circumstances..<strong>

**Nonak- Okay. Here's the deal on why it's late. My grandmother was hospitalized, and I live with her (usually). So, I am now on the other side of town from editor Kiwi, and can't get the story edited as quickly as we would like. Please be patient! Luckily she's spending the night tonight, so maybe we can get the Christmas story either partially done or done.**

**Kiwi- Yah!**

**Nonak- Please R&R!**

**Kiwi- Random Kiwi Question Time! What problems would you like the characters (including our OC's) to face in high school? Please tell the character and problem in a review if you would be so kind. Danke!**

**Nonak- Also, any questions you ask, we'll answer. :)  
><strong>


	5. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer! We do not own Hetalia! Nor do we make money from Hetalia.**

**Nonak: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. My grandmother finally got out of the hospital, but I'm still trapped here away from my faithful editor, Kiwi. However, tonight she's staying the night (again) and we finished the special. It's extra long to make up for lost time. I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stupidity 101 - Christmas Special<strong>

It was a beautiful December night at America's house. Outside it was quietly snowing, adding on to the four inches that had already fallen. The Christmas Spirit was everywhere unless you were a certain Ecilzmurhz. On the outside, the house was decked out with lights and looking in, you could see a very tall and very beautiful Christmas tree. From just appearances, one would think it was a perfect winter night. But on the inside, everyone and thing was chaotic.

Earlier…

"No Italy! You can't be in here!" I said, trying to shoo him out of the kitchen.

"But Nonak! Vhy-a not?"

"Because, I'm wrapping presents, and you can't look!" I said as I continued shooing him. After I finally succeeded to get rid of him, Prussia came strutting into the kitchen with Gilbird perched on his shoulder. He was obviously on a mission to get some food, and wasn't paying much attention to Gilbird, who jumped on to the island counter after a bag of unwrapped Hershey's kisses. Prussia stuck his head in the fridge in search of something to eat, and suddenly the cabinet door beneath my wrapping station opened.

Kiwi loved to antagonize Prussia, and he the same to Kiwi. Like a miniature game of war that neither had succeeded in killing the other. Yet.

I watched as Kiwi quickly grabbed Gilbird and disappeared into the cabinet just as Prussia turned around. At first, Prussia didn't seem to notice that Gilbird was missing. But as he was walking out of the kitchen, realization struck him. He spun on his heel, panic on his face. His eyes darted quickly around the room for the small, yellow bird. Upon not seeing him, Prussia began to yell.

"Where the fuck is Gilbird?" Without saying a word, I pointed to the living room and continued wrapping with a smirk as Prussia hurried off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiwi<strong>

'_Haha.. The idiot didn't even look._' I opened the cabinet door, holding Gilbird firmly in my hand. I looked up at Nonak and smirked.

"Which way did he go?"

"Left." Nonak told me. I stood and started for the right entrance when Twilight's voice caught me.

"What're you going to do with Gilbird?" she asked. I looked down at him.

"Supper." I said with a mischievous smirk. I watched her expression change to pure horror. "Just joking! I'm only going to paint him lime green." horror was still on Twilight's face. Nonak's head raised and she turned to look at me with a slight glare.

"Kiwi.." Nonak said in a warning tone.

"Alright, fine. I'll just hide him in my room. We all know how terrified Prussia is of my room." Nonak nodded and I took the opportunity to hurry off into the living room through the right entrance. I quickly scanned the room for the damned albino. Not spotting him anywhere, I began walking through the room, but in my path stood Russia.

"Ah! Little sister!" Russia said, placing a hand on my head. He then spotted Gilbird. "Where are you going with smallish.. Thing?"

"I'm sorry big brother, but I must go paint this lime green." From the kitchen Nonak could be heard.

"Kiwi! I'm warning you!"

"Er, I mean, hide this in my room." Russia nodded in understanding and stepped aside. I continued out into the hallway and began up the stairs. As I reached the second floor, Prussia's yelling was heard in a room down the hall. Without hesitation, I continued up the second flight of stairs to the third floor, and from there to my room in the attic. I set the small bird on my bed and smirked. "Now then.. What should I do with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight<strong>

I stared after my big sister Kiwi, knowing that she was going to do something to that poor bird. I didn't know what exactly, but images of the poor thing being painted lime green flashed through my mind. I looked up at my younger sister, Nonak.

"She's not really going to paint it, is she?" I asked, slight worry in my voice.

"I would say no, but you know as well as I do that this _is_ Kiwi we're talking about." Nonak replied as she continued to wrap presents. There was a small silence before she yelled out: "Gott dammit! Vhy are there so many presents to vrap?" Nonak's German side started showing through a bit.

"So you're saying she is going to paint him..?" I asked with a slightly confused look. I took a present and began helping her wrap. Nonak looked up at me.

"What will she paint him with? All she has that might work is nail polish. And honestly, I don't think she has enough, but knowing her.." Nonak went off into thought.

"What? Knowing her what?" I questioned.

"Well, knowing her she'll find some way to use what she has and get around her lack of supplies to get at Prussia." Nonak sighed. "All we can do is hope it's not that bad."

I tilted my head and tried to think of what she could do. There wasn't much I could think of so I just continued wrapping. After I finished the present, and rather awkwardly at that, I leapt off the bar stool and walked out of the kitchen.

As I left I heard Nonak cursing in German, only this time because she got a paper cut. I signed in defeat and kept walking.

The living room was peaceful and quiet until suddenly..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT HURTS! IT'S ATTACKING ME! GET IT OFF! AAAAAAAH! IT'S SO ROUGH!" Italy yelled, running through the room with a cat licking his cheek. Typical Italy, I giggled gently as he ran past until he ran, still screaming, in to the kitchen. I darted after him. '_He won't stand a chance against her..._'

"ITALY! I told you to get out! That meant STAY out!" Nonak yelled.

"NONAK! NONAK-A SAVE ME! IT'S HURTING ME!" Italy sobbed. I peeked around the corner to watch the scene unfold. Nonak sighed and picked up the cat, before starting to cuddle it.

"Italy, a cat's tongue may be rough, but it tickles. It doesn't hurt." Nonak looked up at Italy, who was staring at the small cat now in Nonak's arms. "Do you want to try to pet him?" Italy quickly shook his head.

"No-a! I'm-a fine without it!" She sighed.

"Then at least take it back to Greece. He'll be worried about the little guy." Italy shook his head, which slightly annoyed Nonak.

"Never mind, then. He'll keep me company. Now, out!" Italy sniffled and hung his head as he walked out. I followed Italy back into America's living room, watching him sulk off. After he left, I walked back in to the kitchen as Nonak stared down at the little orange and white cat.

"Sis.." Nonak looked up at me as I spoke. "I can take the cat back to Greece, if you'd like."

"That would be great, Twi. I mean, I don't mind having him here, but I'm afraid he'd attack the wrapping paper." She giggled, obviously imagining the cute scene. I smiled and walked over, gently taking the small cat from her arms and into my own. The cat nuzzled up under my chin, tickling me slightly, and I began walking to Greece's room on the third floor.

* * *

><p>When I reached Greece's door, I noticed he left it slightly open so the cats could enter and exit as they pleased, so I knocked quietly on the door frame.<p>

"Yes?" Greece answered, his voice muffled slightly.

"It's.. Twilight.." I muttered as I pushed open the door. He saw the cat and instantly sat up.

"There you are, Agape*. I was looking everywhere for you." He stood and walked towards me. The cat gently jumped from my arms to the floor and rubbed against his leg, calling up to him softly to let him know it was okay. "Thank you for bringing him back, Twilight."

"It's... You're Welcome.." I spoke softly, still not used to speaking around the others yet, especially Japan and Prussia. I seem to get extra shy around those two for some bizarre reason. Actually, I still rarely talk much at all to anyone. I only recently began talking again, and it was all thanks to Greece… But that's a story for another time.

"Would you like to stay and talk a while? I'll even let you play with Agape. He'd love the company." Greece said, looking down at the little fuzz-ball. I smiled and nodded in answer and called the little cat over.

* * *

><p><strong>Nonak<strong>

"Jeez.. So many presents.. So many nations.." I muttered, taping up the final present for the nations. "FINALLY!" I yelled out in happiness and satisfaction. Now I just had to wait until everyone fell asleep. Italy would only think that SOME of the presents were from me. However, the rest he would think were from Santa Finland, which I wanted to believe, but since I wrapped them…

"Alright! Now to move these somewhere safe. Germany and Prussia are cooking in here tonight, so they'll probably go snooping.." I muttered to myself. I grabbed a few boxes and started carrying them off and into the laundry room connected to the kitchen. I stashed them there before heading back, repeating the moving of presents until the wrapped ones were all safe. All that was left to do now was wrap my elder sisters' presents, and then I'd be set for the night.

A few minutes after I finished moving the presents, I leaned against the island counter to rest my back.

*pit pat pit pat*

I looked down at the floor to see Aster, my pet dog, sitting beside me. He barked and stood up, wagging his tail wildly. I smiled as he barked again.

"Okay! Okay!" I giggled. "I'll feed you now. C'mere you!" I walked out of the kitchen and started up to my room, completely forgetting about the last few presents.

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia<strong>

"Dammit! That fiend! Hov dare she do this! Taking Gilbird from me.. Vhat a low shot!" I slammed my bedroom door, fuming at my luck. _'There has to be a vay to get him back from that she devil...' _Glancing around my room, I searched for something to use against that damn... Kivi...

I got up and started to move about, finding nothing useful for my plotting. Maybe if I searched my room more thoroughly I would find something of use. What could I use against her anyway? Maybe I could poison her? But if I hurt her too bad her sisters would be sure to get revenge.. That quiet one gives me the chills...

"Prussia, vat are you doing?"

_'Vhen the hell did he get in here!_' I mentally screamed. Screw my brother and his insane military training. You'd think he was Japan, sneaking around all quiet like a damn ninja.

"Nothing, Vest! Just looking for something.." I continued looking through my closet. I swear the things that end up in there...Something useful had to be in there… right? Wrong.

"Really? Vat? It's about time to make supper und it's our turn tonight. Unless you vant Britian's cooking again?"

I cringed. Britain's food was so toxic that just thinking about it left a bad taste in my mouth. He and America shouldn't even be allowed to cook.

Then an idea popped into my head. Food. Kiwi loves food. However, there had to be something she hates, right? If I could just find out.. Or maybe I could put something in the food to make her sick..

* * *

><p><strong>Nonak<strong>

_'I still haven't finished wrapping presents, Gott Dammit!' _

Earlier, due to Aster, I had left the kitchen to feed him. When I returned, however, I was kicked out by Prussia and Germany so that they could start on dinner. I'm not sure what Prussia was trying to do, but shortly after they began 'cooking' and a series of yelling and loud bangs, he was also kicked out of the kitchen.

That's not the problem though. The problem is that it has been three hours since that incident and the food is still not ready, making me angrier by the minute. Germany won't let me in until he gets the food in the oven to cook, which means I can't get my wrapping supplies.

Kiwi finally came down after hours of barricading herself in her room. It's only a matter of time before she and Prussia get into a fight over Gilbird.. I don't understand why they don't just get along, but I'm not going to question it because it's pretty entertaining. Also, Kiwi, Prussia, and Romano are supposed to be having a civil game of Lunch Money*, as if that game can even be civil, but they've been steadily getting louder and louder.

I sighed and exited the living room, entering the kitchen, not caring about Germany's rules anymore. I was getting that wrapping paper no matter what.

"Ah! Nonak! Perfect timing! Can you help me?"

I looked up and saw Germany trying to do three things at once, practically spelling out disaster. I hurried over and took two of the pizza sheets while he put the third one in. I handed him the other, then another, and finally the pizza was in the oven.

"Geez, Germany. Why did you throw Prussia out of the kitchen if you needed his help?"

"He vas trying to put something in the food to sabotage someone.." My eye twitched at the comment, knowing exactly who he had been out to get.

"You don't say.." I looked around the kitchen and spotted my supplies. "Oh, I'm sorry, Germany. I have to go wrap the last of the presents. I originally came in here for my wrapping stuff since SOMEBODY kicked me out before I could get it." I said, shooting a little glare at Germany.

"Sorry. Ve don't like to vaste time. Ve vanted to get it done." Germany said sincerely.

"It's okay. I was being sarcastic." I said, trying to get his sense of humor to come back. "Well, I'll be going back to my room to finish wrapping. Prussia, Romano, and Kiwi are all playing Lunch Money. Maybe you could join them while the pizzas bake."

"Maybe. It sounds like fun." He said as the noise from the game got a little louder. "Vell, have fun vith the rest of your vrapping."

"Thanks, Germany." I said, smiling a genuinely happy smile and Germany returned a small one. I turned and gathered my stuff and started off to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiwi<strong>

"May the curse of Mary Malone and her nine blind illegitimate children chase you so far over the hills of Damnation that the Lord himself can't find you with a telescope!"

" THE LORD? You're a verdammt HEXE! You…you... NUNE!"

"Did you seriously just call me a nun?"

"…"

I gave him an incredulous look. Prussia, that is. For the last half hour, Prussia, Romano, and I had been playing a nice, civil game of Lunch Money*. Until, of course, Prussia cheated.

"Look you little…Weasel thing, I don't care how awesome you think you are. You definitely have less than six counters left! I Humiliated and Kicked you earlier. Six plus two equals eight. Fifteen minus eight equals seven. So, you had seven points BEFORE I Spinning Back Fist you. And you didn't block any of those so you should be dead!"

"Such attacks can't penetrate my awesomeness!"

I threw myself across the table, aiming straight for his face but was stopped when I was yanked backwards by an invisible force.

"KIWI."

"What?" I asked sweetly, turning around as much as my sister's grip would allow. "I is making nice…" I said as she gave me a withering glare. I swear, five years ago our positions were reversed. Whatever happened to the good old times when I yanked her back by the shirt collar?

"Your assistance is needed in my room." I gave her a funny look.

"… No comment"

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV! I need your help wrapping gifts."

* * *

><p>"Kiwi! You're using too much wrapping paper! Nonak screamed into my ear.<p>

"Who cares! It's covered isn't it? And this way they really won't know what it is…" I tried reasoning with her.

"It's…It's hideous. I won't stand for it being under the tree. Now. Give. It. Here." I gave up and lightly threw the box at her. Why did she call me up here if all she was going to do was yell about how terrible my wrapping was? I mean, wasn't the reason I was up here? To help…?

I voiced my opinion to her, and earned a whack upside the head. After a small silence, she began to reply.

"I.. Er.. Um.. GO TO THE CORNER!" She yelled.

"But why!" I wined.

"…I'm going to wrap your present."

"Shiny?" I yipped.

"You don't get to know yet."

"Damn" I sighed and scooted slowly to the corner area. When I finally got there, with the help of a few glares from Nonak, I started to get bored. Quickly.

"…Nonak…Imma bored!"

"No."

"No what?"

"I will not entertain you AND TURN AROUND"

"…" I started to fiddle with small pieces of paper. "…"

"… What are you doing?"

"Cornercornercornercorner.."

"…Are you imitating Russia?"

"Cornercornercornercorner.."

"Cuz I'm pretty sure he says 'Kolkolkolkolkol'."

"Cornercornercornercorner.."

Nonak sighed and continued wrapping my present as I sat in the corner, narrating my experience.

Meanwhile, downstairs..

**Prussia**

After Kiwi was pulled up to Nonak's room, the game of Lunch Money ended. Romano and I turned on the T.V. and started watching some movie about sparkly vampires and werewolves. Or necromancy and bestiality. Whatever you preferred to call it. West stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Prussia! Go get the girls and tell them dinner's ready. Oh, and get Greece, but don't let him bring dovn any of those cats!" he yelled.

"Ja, ja." I said, standing and walking to the staircase. I didn't even bother to climb up all the stairs, I simply shouted up "Hey! Dinner's ready! Get your asses down here!"

"Kay!" I heard Kiwi yell.

My eye twitched and all I could say was "Tch.. Damn Kivi.." I turned around and stormed off to the kitchen to help West set the table. Soon, the dining area was flooded with nations. As Kiwi, Nonak, and Twilight entered, Kiwi's expression caught my eye. She spotted the pizza on the table and made a disgusted face. She didn't like pizza?

"Ah HA! I finally found vhat Kivi the she-devil doesn't like! It's pizza!" I blurted out. "Pipipipipiahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>"All right! All nations get to bed or else Santa Finland von't come to deliver presents!" Germany yelled.<p>

"Santa Finland~!" Italy pranced upstairs. All the other nations started back to their rooms, worn out from the day's activities. Some complaining, others whining, but most happy they just made it through the day.

"Nein! I vill NOT go to bed until that she-devil returns Gilbird!" Prussia declared to an annoyed Germany. Nonak, hearing the commotion, walked up to them.

"What's the problem you two?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Germany groaned.

"Can you please go tell your sister to return Gilbird? He von't go to bed until he has it back." Nonak sighed.

"Ja, I'll go get her.." Nonak walked up the first flight of stairs. "KIWI! DOWN! NOW! WITH THE BIRD." Kiwi opened the attic door and called down to Nonak.

"What bird?" she asked sweetly.

"THE bird." Nonak glared pointedly. Kiwi sighed and started down to the first floor where Germany, Nonak, and Prussia waited for the returning of Gilbird.

"Vhere's my bird?" Prussia demanded. Kiwi pulled the yellow ball of fluff from her pocket, unharmed.. "Gilbird!" Prussia began to reach for him, but Kiwi pulled him back.

"Aww, is he your little birdy-bear?" she sang mockingly and jumped from foot-to-foot while tossing the little bird lightly from hand to hand. Prussia's face turned red as he became embarrassed.

"N-Nein! He is NOT my 'birdy-bear' or vhatever the hell you called it!"

"Kiwi, give him the bird!" Nonak said, irritated.

"Okay!" Kiwi said and tossed Gilbird into the air, then darted up the stairs back into her attic. Prussia nearly had a heart attack, but quickly caught him and didn't let him out of his sight. He hurried off to his room before Kiwi could reclaim Gilbird, leaving Germany and I alone.

"Well, good night Germany." Nonak said, waving happily.

"Guten Nacht, Nonak." Germany replied, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>It was a nice and peaceful winter night, in America's mansion. Until suddenly, a strange yelling could be heard.<p>

"VHY THE FUCK IS GILBIRD GLOVING?"

And up in the highest reaches of the attic, there was a small laughter ringing. Wrapped in many sheets and tossed pillows, a small Ecilzmurhz laid giggling. A single whisperer word could be heard echoing throughout the mansion.

"Glowsticks.."

* * *

><p><strong>And that, dear readers, is the chapter that took damn near forever to get done.<strong>

**Now then, I have some things I would like to add. So don't leave just yet. 'w'**

***Lunch Money - A popular game between my friends and I. The whole object of the game is to beat the living hell out of each other with the different cards provided. Google it if you want to know more. **

**Concerning Our Updating**

**I have talked it over with Nonak, we will (or I will, to be exact) not be posting ch 5 until we have at least 10 reviews total or have written 5 chapters in advance. Whichever comes first. That means we only ask for 6 reviews~ (for now... ;3) But I would really like to hear whether or not you guys like this. We know for a fact that more than six peeps are reading this. WE CAN SEE YOU! We're also doing this so that we can have a little piggy bank of chapters so that in the future this 'promising a chapter and hell breaks loose' doesn't happen again. As you've been reading (so hopefully tonight) chapter 5 should be done.**

**Also, that 'CornerCorner' thing really did happen... .w.**

**And so remember kids:**

**'Five cats for Five Deuschmarks at Arby's! :3'**


	6. Chapter 4 Settling In And Candy?

**Disclaimer! STILL DON'T OWN!**

**Kiwi: If we did, I would have 5 meters slash, DAT ASS.**

**Nonak: And don't forget the geese! Wait.. Those would be mine. Anyway, sorry we took so long. Kiwi got grounded from the computer and couldn't edit the story.**

**Kiwi: Damn.. *mopes in corner* Still can't get on the computer..**

**Nonak: But after an Amp and a Rockstar for me and a Nos and half a HUGE-**

**Kiwi: Dude, it was HUGE.**

**Nonak: ...No comment... **Rockstar for Kiwi, we got the chapter done!****

****Kiwi: w****

****Nonak: Important information about this story! The '~' in it means that some time has passed. We aren't changing perspectives in this one. ALSO! IMPORTANT INFORMATION AT BOTTOM ABOUT POSSIBLE OTHER STORIES! :D****

****Enjoy~!****

* * *

><p><strong>Stupidity 101 Chp. 4 - Settling In And... Candy?<strong>

*Crash*

The front door was kicked in.

"Dudes! Check out my awesome house!" America screamed and a collective sigh went around.

"Yes, America. It's 'awesome'." Britain emphasized with air quotes. "But we sane people have jet lag and would like to pick a room and get some sleep. Now shut your bloody trap." He snap, annoyed.

"Dude, chill. It's only, like, six o'clock." he said as he smacked Britain on the back. "That's way too early to go to sleep!" he made wildly gestures, nearly smacking a few nations who were standing a bit to close.

"Six o'clock here, you wanker!" Britain all but screamed.

Before it could get any worse, Germany intervened.

"Hov about some of us prepare a meal vhile the rest pick rooms? By the looks of this house, some people vill have to share a room.." he suggested while looking around. Passing through a narrow hallway and into the large living room. The walls were coated with a nice navy blue, and the floor flourished with dark cherry wood. To his right was an unknown hallway cast in shadows. Ignoring it, he turned and looked further in to the main room. It seemed to have a comforting feeling. Two large French windows covered the whole center wall. Above it, a balcony with other doors further back with a staircase lining the right wall. The very far corner, where the right wall meets the center wall stood an open door to what he assumed was the kitchen entrance. On one of the walls was a gigantic moose head, which took him by surprise.

"I'll prepare dinner whilst everyone else gets their rooms." Britain declared.

"NO!" the nations yelled. Twilight and I looked at them, confused.

"Wait.. Why can't Britain cook dinner?" I asked.

"You don't want to know.." America stated beside us. I looked around the room.

"Then why don't the, uh, better cooks prepare the meal for tonight? How about…" Germany pointed to said individuals. "Italy, France, and China? You three are really good, right?"

I smiled. They smiled back and, France being France, kneeled before me. He took my hand and put it to his lips, looking up at me.

"Merci, mon cheri." He kissed my hand and I felt my face warm as I blushed. Then Britain slapped him upside the head, ruining the moment.

"Come on, you bloody frog. Get a move on. We're starving!" he yelled. France spitefully glared at the Brit. Then he looked back at me as he stood.

"I must bid you adieu, ma belle." France smiled charmingly. Italy,China, and him followed after America to the kitchen. I cradled the hand France had kissed close to my heart as I looked over at Twilight.

"Is it weird that I actually enjoyed that little.. Experience?" Twilight shrugged, and I dropped my hand. I looked around the room. "So.. Who's going to be the lucky few to have to share a room?" All was silent as everyone thought about it for a while, but it was pointless. Nobody had an clue.

"Maybe we courd draw straws?" Japan said. Some of the nations liked the idea, but not all of them. That's when it hit me.

"Hey! Why don't siblings room with siblings? I would be with Twilight, Italy would be with Romano, Germany with Prussia, and America with Canada. How does that sound?" I smiled.

"Vhat? I am not going to room vith Vest!" Prussia yelled.

"And why not?" I took my stance. "There's nothing wrong with Germany, right? So then, you're rooming with him!" I crossed my arms. Prussia's face reddened, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"I.. I'll room vith someone, but not my little brother. He's not avesome enough." Prussia crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air like a small child. I sighed and placed a hand on my hip, then pointed at Spain.

"Well, I guess you could always room with Spain instead.."

"Fuck no!"

"Then you're rooming with Germany." Prussia's face reddened more, practical a tomato, I mused. He picked up his bag and started storming off.

"You may have von this time, but just vait! I'll invade your vital regions and then ve'll see vho's on top!"

"You won't be able to touch me." I said under my breath with a smirk. "Okay, Romano, you'll be with Italy. Canada's with America.. Sorry, Canada.. And I'm rooming with Twilight. Everybody else can have a room to themselves." Everybody soon started off to claim rooms as theirs and whatnot. Twilight and I also hurried upstairs. I knew Twilight, and she would want to see if there was a room with a balcony for easy roof access. After looking in about ten of the rooms, we found a big room. It had big beautiful French doors leading out to a balcony with two beds on either side of them. Each bed had a nightstand beside it with a lamp. To the right was a dresser with a mirror and a door leading to a walk-in closet. To the left was another dresser and mirror and another closet, but this side had a small couch. A painting hung above each bed; one of a bald eagle, the other of a buffalo. The walls were white and the floors were cherry wood here, too. However, there was a giant tacky green rug. I smiled over at Twilight.

"Looks like we found our new room, Twi." She smiled back at me, and began settling in. I sat my suitcases on the bed that I had claimed and turned back to Twilight. "Hey! I'm going to go exploring America's house! I'll be back, okay?" Twilight nodded and continued to unpack. I started for the door, but stopped and turned back to my bed. I grinned and looked at Twilight, who was staring at me in confusion.

"Twi! Can you move my suitcases? I wanna see something." Twilight moved one suitcase, then the other. I smirked and started running at the bed before throwing myself into the air and belly flopping. "Haha! It's so soft! Twilight! C'mere!" Twilight walked over to the bed and climbed on. We laid there and looked up at the ceiling for a while, just enjoying the softness of the bed.

"It's.. Nice." Twilight said quietly. I smiled and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Yours is probably just as nice! Why don't you try yours out while I go exploring?" Twilight nodded and we both slid off my bed. She walked to her bed and flopped onto it, and I could see her sink in a few inches. I giggled and started off to the door again. "Well, I'll be back later."

"Be.. Careful.." She mumbled. I looked back at her with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

FIVE METERS~~~~~DAT ASS~~~~~GEESE

I looked around me, not recognizing anything. I couldn't even hear anyone, which was unusual. All I knew was that this was the fourth floor. Twilight and I's room was on the second floor. I just didn't know how to get back there.. Then I heard a noise from close by.

"H-Hello?" I called out. There was no reply.. I kept walking down the hallway, looking for something or someone that might help me. As I was walking, I came across an open door. Somehow it must have opened on its own, and I could see some kind of strange screens and dashboards full of multicolor buttons. It looked like something out of a cheesy sci-fi film "Hello..?" I called out cautiously.

"Hello." A child-like voice said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, running back the way I had come. It was safe to assume that I wasn't expecting a real answer. Running, and adrenaline from fear I ended up turning down hallways that just seemed to branch off into more hallways. I just ended up getting even more lost than I had been previously. Finally, I admitted defeat and slumped down to the floor. I was never going to find my way off this floor..

"Hello?" I heard the child-like voice say again. A shiver went up my spine.

"W-Who's there?" I stood up, looking down the three hallways; one before me and one to both my left and right. Wonderful, I, in my stupidity, had run a full circle. I squinted my eyes, looking ahead. At first, I saw nothing. Then, I saw the figure of something small walking slowly from the hallway. As it got closer, I could see it more clearly. A grey thing.. With big eyes..

"A-ALIEN!" I yelled, taking off down the right hallway like lighting. I was only scared of a few things in this world, and that little guy wasn't from this world.

"Bye-bye!" I heard the alien sing after me in that childish voice. I didn't spare a second glance behind me though, and instead continued to look in front of me as I ran. I ran for what seemed an eternity (really only ten minutes) down shadowy hallways in a quest for a set of stairs. I began to glance about, left and right, right and left, hoping that maybe they'd be blended into the surroundings. I don't know if it was because I had stopped looking ahead or a coincidence, but unexpectedly I hit something. Hard.

"O-Ow.." I looked down, holding onto my abused stomach, and saw that I had ran into the staircase's railing. "F-Finally! I thought I would NEVER find them!" I cheered and immediately ran down the stairs onto the third floor. Some of the other nations should be roomed on this floor. I was safe again. As I began walking I heard a crunch beneath my boot.

"Huh? 'Crunch'?" I looked down and lifted my foot to see a sole piece of candy, shattered into smithereens. "O-Oops.." Ahead another candy lay, and another beyond it, and so on. It made a little trail, not suspicious at the least. "Ooh! Free candy!" I immediately started down the trail, picking them up piece by piece and holding them in my shirt when they become too much for my hands.

Soon, I had so much that I had to cram some in my pockets. Determined, even though my methods of carrying were running out, I continued walking, picking up the candy, until suddenly-

"KYAAA!" a net sprang up from underneath me. I had walked straight into a trap. "Oh mein Gott.." I said, face-palming. "I'm so stupid.." I sighed and crossed my arms, then waited for somebody to come find me.

_'Oh, wait! I have my pocket knife!' _I reached into my pocket and took out my six inch blade pocket knife. Quickly, I began cutting the rope in two, but not quick enough, I'm afraid. Soon I heard and obnoxious laughter from behind me. _'Ah crap.. Not Him..'_

"PIPIPIPIPI Hahaha! That's so not avesome!"

"Oh, shut it, Prussia.." I growled, cutting more. "Why don't you help me out of here instead of mocking me?" He seemed to find this funny and went into round of his annoying 'Kesesesese' laughter. While he was busy laughing himself into an idiot, I continued sawing my way through the rope. I succeeded in cutting through one, and started on the next rope.

"Kesese.. Okay, I'll help you." Prussia said. He dared another look at me. "Kesesesese!" And doubled over laughing again. I sighed, continuing with my cutting. I wanted to use some of my.. Colorful.. Language on him. But knowing that it wouldn't be likely to end well, I was nicer about stating my displeasure with him.

"Look, if you aren't going to be of any help to me, then either go away or go find someone who _will_." Prussia stared at me, burst out laughing again, then continued down to the second floor.

"Kesesesese! Good luck getting out of that net, Miss So Not Avesome! Pipipipihehahahaha!" I sighed and continued to cut my way through the rope.

FIVE METERS~~~~~DAT ASS~~~~~GEESE

"Finally out!" I sighed in relief as I stretched. The net had taken longer than I had expected to get through. I could hear people on the first and second floors below talking. I imagined dinner was ready seeing as I had to have spent a good amount of time on my little adventure. "Stupid Prussia.." I muttered and continued down the stairs until I reached the ground floor. I glanced around and followed the noise. Before long I found my way into the dining room, where everyone was seated around a big table filled with lavish-looking food. They all looked up at me.

"There you are! Where were you, dude?" America said through a mouthful of food. I put a hand on my hip and held up my other hand, in a fist.

"Well, first I went exploring," I said, holding up a finger. "then I got lost on the fourth floor," I held up two fingers. " after that I saw a creepy alien on said floor," three fingers. "found a trail of candy and followed it," four. "And then I got caught in a net and was forced to cut myself out with no help from Prussia." I held up five fingers and glared at the red-eyed German. He burst out laughing.

"Kesesesese! You should have saw the sight!" His laughter bellowed through the room. I glared harder and crossed my arms. Then I noticed Twilight wasn't down for dinner.

"Hey.. Twilight still in our room?" I asked. They all looked at each other, so I assumed that was a 'yes'. I turned and started for the staircase. "Be right back."

FIVE METERS~~~~~DAT ASS~~~~~GEESE

*Knock Knock*

"Hey Twi, it's me. Just thought I'd-" I stopped mid-sentence in disbelief at the sight before me. I couldn't believe my eyes. My older sister, Twilight, was on her bed with one of the nations'.. Cats. She had a smile that I hadn't seen for a while, and she was holding the cat as she jumped on her new bed –our way of breaking one in.

"It's cute..! And soft..!" She smiled down at me and stopped jumping. Instead she fell down onto the bed on her butt and slid off to walk over to me. I smiled and looked down at the little grey fuzz ball.

"Aww.. It's adorable!" I said. We stood there petting the cat for a few minutes, and I finally remembered. "Oh! By the way, Twi, dinner's ready. Oh, and also.." I walked to our dresser and started unloading the candy from all my pockets. Twilight's eyes widened. "I found all of this candy just randomly lying around. But trust me, if you see some, don't pick it up. Especially if it makes a trail!"

"Why..? What did you do..?" she asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing. Long story. Now come on! The food will get cold! And that would be a shame! It looks wonderful!" Twilight smiled and nodded, and with the cat following close behind us, we made our way back downstairs.

FIVE METERS~~~~~DAT ASS~~~~~GEESE

"Ugh..! I'm so full! That was amazing you guys!" I patted my belly playfully.

"Of courze it would be! It waz prepared by ze finezt chefz of ze world, non?" France stated.

"Well, not the finest, but some of the best." I smiled. France looked kind of outraged by my comment. "You haven't tasted my cooking yet." I explained. They all turned their attention to me.

"That's true." America said. We sat around for a few more minutes, basking in awkward silence, before America suddenly perked up. "Oh! Dudes! I forgot to tell you! Tomorrow's our first day of school! Okay?"

"What? You started us right off the bloody bat? What the bloody hell was going through your mind? We still don't even have a hang of this culture yet! Bloody wanker!" Britain yelled across the table.

"Sorry Britain, dude. That's how it's gotta be, though. Otherwise, we wouldn't be able to enroll at this school." Britain calmed down some in understanding. He took his seat again, and we all paid attention to America. "Okay! The bus will pick us up at seven o'clock! Be up and dressed by six thirty! It's nine fifteen right now, so I would advise that you all be in bed by ten or eleven if you hope to be up on time for the bus."

Everyone nodded and soon began departing from the table to go to their rooms. Twilight was half asleep all through dinner, so when we got to the room, we immediately got ready for bed. Soon we were snuggled under the blankets in our beds with the full moon's light gleaming in through the French doors leading to the balcony. But after a while of trying to go to sleep, my body told me it way thirsty. I tried to ignore it, but that only made it worse. I sat up, and quietly snuck to and out the door, careful not to wake up Twilight. I looked around, and heard nothing but snores and some light music from rooms. Everyone was asleep. I crept down the hallway, trying to stay light on my feet, until I reached the stairs. From there, I slid down the banister to avoid the stairs and having to step lightly down them one by one with the fear of one of one of the boards squeaking. I landed with a soft 'pad' on the wood floor, and looked around in the dark.

'_I hope I can pull this off.._' I thought to myself. Carefully, I continued to the kitchen. Once there, I could see a bright orange-ish light on the floor, as well as a white light. They lit up the kitchen enough to see where I was going, and I padded over to the cabinets. The cabinets were quietly opened and shut as I searched for one containing a glass. Finally, I found one and proceeded to look for a sink or some source of water. I spotted the refrigerator door. It had a place to dispense water and or ice. I snuck over to it and stuck the glass under it, switched it to water, and carefully pushed against the little sensor on the back. Water shot into the glass and was quickly filling the cup up. I looked around and listened in case I needed to run or hide from somebody, but luckily nobody ever came. I pulled my glass away when it was completely full, and immediately drank half the glass. I looked around. _'This is a nice kitchen..'_ Then the lights on the floor caught my attention again. _'I wonder where those lights are coming from..?_' I looked around and walked to the window. I looked out, but that was only half of the lights. Where was the orange-ish light coming from..?

Quietly, I padded back over to the fridge. I looked at the ice slash water dispenser, and discovered the other half of the light came from it. I giggled to myself, thinking how much of an idiot I must look like, looking for the source of a light in the middle of the night. I started the journey back up to my room, testing each stair for squeaks before stepping fully on it. I found my way back to my room and curled back up in my bed. _'Ninja mission: Success'_ I giggled, just before falling asleep.

FIVE METERS~~~~~DAT ASS~~~~~GEESE

"Get up!" Twilight's voice started at me. She shook me and shook me, and when I put the pillow over my head, she jumped on me. "Up, up! School today!" I sat up groggily to see a dressed and ready Twilight. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Okay.. I'm up.." I stood up and walked to my suitcase. I found it already open and partially unpacked for me. Twilight's doing, gotta love her. I grabbed a shirt and other necessaries I would be needing, and headed off to get changed.

All too soon it seemed we were all ready. And all too soon the bus arrived.

"I'm so not ready for this.." I sighed. America slapped my back.

"Suck it up, dude! We'll have a great day!" With those final words, we all started boarding the large, yellow bus, receiving curious, suspicious, flirtatious, and sometimes even 'dirty' looks, a few glares, and some just plain out stares.

"Let the awkwardness begin.." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nonak<span>: Okay! About side stories. One will be written by Kiwi, one will be written by me. Two completely different stories. Kiwi's will be about our OC's pasts. (Kiwi, Twilight, and Nonak. Also, possible Nyo!talia versions of our OC's)**

**Kiwi: Okay, since I have tons of time *cough* because I can't edit (.) and I can't ****ALWAYS be caught up with real life stuff... Basically, I have time to (possibly) write a side story. Please take note that my writing style and genre will be waaaay different from Nonak's here. (Even though parts of the Christmas special were written solely by me, like example: Prussia's point of view, at least all of the first one..) And as Nonak said before, this will be about our childhood...mostly in my point of view and in my country.**

**Also, on our profile here has links to pictures of the different nations (so far just me and Nonak becasue Twilight is posing some problems when I try to draw her...) and also links to our different websites (my LJ, their DA). I will be putting up a poll on our profile too about the possiblitly of the upcoming stories. I would be extremly happy if you guys voted, I think it takes less time and hassle than leaving a review (Since it seems some of you guys are just soooooo shy about that... w) So yeah, please vote or review. More info will be posted to my LJ or onto the profile here under 'Possibilities'.**

**Nonak: My story takes place in modern day with the countries as their human forms, not nations. It takes place in the actual town and neighborhood that I am living in (of course names of said neighborhood will not be said). It all started with a real experience I recently had.. lol.. Anyway. I don't really know if you want another modern day one or not. However, I am going to start a third one where the nations are in their pirate days. More on that in profile. But, we need to know if you guys are interested in these stories or if they're going to be a waste of our time to write.**

**So please. Review or vote.**

**Kiwi: Now don't think we're trying to slack off on 101, because we aren't. It's just that me and Nonak have two waaay different styles (hers is more romance/humor and mine's well...not romance e-e sorry to disappoint) And, with the time it takes between uploading and editing 101 we can work with more than one story. Cus' it takes a long damn time to find a way for me to be able to edit the story without a laptop. We still don't have any clue as to how we'er gonna pull this off since I can't spend the night every weekend.**

**R&R or Vote**

**Nonak: Also, I just want to thank you guys for all the views and stuff. Also, to the new Italian that's reading: YOU ARE EPIC! ...That is all. :)**


	7. Chapter 5 The Bus Ride

**Disclaimer! We do not own Hetalia! Nor do we make money from it! We only own our OC's!**

**Nonak: Well, here's chapter 5 of Stupidity 101! Sorry it took a while. I had writer's block, and Kiwi helped me with ideas and whatnot. This chapter isn't as find-tuned because Kiwi was too lazy to edit it after rewriting our prologue. PLEASE RE-READ THE PROLOGUE AND TELL US IF IT'S ANY BETTER! Anyway. This is the one about the bus ride.**

**ALSO! PLEASE VOTE IN OUR POLL ABOUT NEW STORY IDEAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - The Bus Ride<strong>

"Find a seat and sit so we can leave!" the bus driver, looking as though he should be retired or dead, barked at us.

I looked around for a seat, and ended up walking all the way to the back. I saw extremely skinny girls who looked like skeletons, and a few girls a bit heavier than me. Some of the boys were good-looking, others looked.. Not as attractive. The little children in the front turned in their seats to watch us as we walked by. The others had gotten on before Twilight and I, and had already found seats. Twilight sat down behind me in a seat with a quiet, shy girl. She would be fine without me. I looked around more, then I spotted France and another boy in a seat. I sighed and decided it'd be better to sit with someone I was familiar with than be alone.

"Um.. Mind if I sit with you two?" I blushed from shyness and embarrassment.

"Non, go ahead." They didn't move an inch.

"Um.. Are you going to scoot over..?"

"Why would I do zat?" he said with a slight grin. "Juzt zit in my lap."

"Find a seat and sit down!" The grumpy old man screamed. I growled and sat down in France's lap, then looked at the boy.

"Um.. Is it okay if I put my legs across your lap?" I blushed, embarrassed more.

"Oh! No! Go ahead!" he said with a slightly flirty smile. I smiled.

"Thanks. My name's.. Misha, by the way."

"I'm Drake."

"Nice to meet you, Drake." I looked over at France, saw his all-too-happy face, and immediately started looking for my mp3 player. At the same time I could feel someone glaring at the back of my head. I rolled my eyes and found my mp3 player. We hit a bump, and my mp3 was flung out of my hand and into the floor. I groaned. "Would one of you mind getting that for me..?"

"Ohonhon.. Zorry, but I cannot move." France said. I growled at him.

"I'm sorry.. I can't either." I sighed, and crawled off of them.

"Drake, could you get up a second so I could get it?"

"Yeah! Sure!" he stood up and I swiftly put a knee in the seat, held on to the back of it, and bent down and over, looking under the seat – and beside France's legs, awkwardly – for my mp3. I finally found it, and I heard some boys making comments and such.

"Look at that ass!" I heard one say. I quickly flipped my hair back and looked at Drake.

"Alright. You can sit down now." I smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Drake."

"Oh, no problem!" he grinned. I mentally rolled my eyes and sat back on France's lap. I saw a boy in the seat behind us lean forward.

"Hey sexy. Wanna hang out tonight? We could have lots of fun." I gave him my most innocent and sweetest smile.

"Sorry, but there's three things wrong with that. One, I don't know you. Two, you're not my type. And three, I don't like you already."

"C'mon, baby. You ain't seen my-"

"That's enough! No means no! It doesn't mean keep on!" He got an angered expression, and one of the too-much-makeup-wearing skeleton girls spoke up.

"Dude, you don't have to be such a bitch about it. Take a freakin chill. God." She complained at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess. Just trying to protect my dignity. You'd probably be doing the same, but oh wait! You have none to protect. Now then. This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it. And while you're at it, eat something and wash your face. You look like a *ganguro!" Japan snickered, knowing the term well. The girl had an angered, but quizzical look on her face.

"Is that like a gorilla?" Japan and I burst out with laughter, and the others on the bus joined in. Her face got even redder in anger, but you couldn't tell it much with the deep fake tan. "I don't see what's so funny about this! Tell me what it is! It's a gorilla, isn't it? I'm not THAT stupid! God!" Japan and I's laughter got louder.

"I'm done wasting my time with you. Just stay out of my business next time, alright?" I turned my head away from her, and the guys around us had gone quiet, even the nations. They'd never seen me get in an argument. The guy I turned down earlier leaned forward again.

"Hey, baby. You're feisty. I like that in a girl. So uh.. Whaddya say to goin' out with me? You can be my Valentine." I gave him an uninterested line.

"That has got to be the cheesiest line I have ever heard. No. Now drop it and leave it alone to die with what little pride it has left." He got tired of me turning him down and suddenly stood up.

"Alright! That's it! You and I are settling this, right here, right now!" he yelled.

"Okay, two things. I already settled this, and also, what're you gonna do? Hit me?" I turned my head to expose my cheek to him. "Go ahead. Hit me as hard as you can. I guarantee I'll hit you back with ten times the force you use." He gulped, still standing, and finally sat down.

"Whatever." I smirked in satisfaction.

"Now then. Anyone else feel like picking a fight with me this morning?" It was relatively quiet, so I took that as a no. I leaned back against the window and started my music, closing my eyes and trying to go back to sleep. The rest of the bus ride was relatively peaceful. We found out that between this bus and the high school, however, we had to shuttle busses, which only consisted of getting off the first bus and onto another bus that went straight to the school. This bus was less crowded, thankfully, and quieter than the last. Twilight and I sat together this time, both of us listening to our mp3 players. Within a matter of minutes, we had pulled up to Mountain Home High School. We started unloading, and I turned back to the nations.

"Tomorrow, we are NOT riding the bus. From now on, we're riding in America's pathetic truck. I don't care if we have to go red-neck and pile in the back. I am NEVER getting on that giant, smelly, humid thing again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nonak: Well, that's all for this chapter! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Kiwi: ZzZzZzZz..**

**Nonak: ...Lazy editor is lazy... Although, it IS nearly 2 a.m... Well, thanks for reading and all the reviews! BUT REVIEW MORE, DAMNIT**! **DX**

***Ganguro: A girl with orange or very tan skin. Excessive and unndeeded makeup. Very light, bleached hair. Just.. Look it up on google images.**


	8. Chapter 6 First Day Part 1

**Kiwi: *SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!***

**Nonak: Ja, ja... I know we haven't updated for a while...**

**Kiwi: *SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!* Three or four months! D:**

**Nonak: I'm sorry! But you got grounded and I moved... *facedesks***

**Kiwi: Actually, I'm still grounded... =w=;**

**Twilight: *smirks***

**Kiwi: And you're both at my house right now which nobody but I am supposed to be in... Damn. =w=**

**Nonak: . . . Yeeeeeeeeah. So. We're finally updating! Crappy chapter is crappy! And short! Really really short! But after this one, chapter seven is going to be looong! Kiwi's going to smack me until it's done. QwQ**

**Kiwi: Five meters long? *insert suggestive look here***

**Nonak and Twilight: . . . . . . No**

* * *

><p><strong>Stupidity 101 - Chapter 6<strong>

When we stepped into the cafeteria, there was a moment of murmuring before there was a gasp and hush. Slowly, the murmur started to rise, and then turned back to full blast. Feeling awkward, we walked through a set of glass double-doors and entered a hallway. I made a mental note that there were bathrooms to the left. We continued by and through a set of wooden double-doors. There was another hush as we were spotted. Not willing to wait for their reactions to finish, I sighed and started walking to an empty spot at a table. America had been spotted by some of the male students, who had gathered around him, and had begun talking and laughing away. I caught a hint of what they were saying. Stuff like: "Where ya been?" or "Glad you're back!". Then he shifted and pointed at us. The guys gawked like idiots at Twilight-er, no, Solar.. And I.

"Oh mein Gott.." I muttered to myself. I scanned the other half of the cafeteria. I quickly spotted girls that fit the girls I described on the airplane the day before. I turned and walked back to the group. "Oi, Francis!" I called to France. He turned his attention away from the weird painting, that was a play-off of Mona Lisa, to me.

"Yes, ma cherie?"

"I told you American girls are ugly." I pointed over my shoulder. His eyes followed, and immediately his expression changed to that of sheer horror. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Oui.. You were right.." He got a catish grin, and suddenly he had an arm around my shoulders. "But zat juzt meanz zhat you get me all to yourzelf." He raised my hand to his lips and placed a kiss there. My face burned hot, and some of the America girls gasped, thinking their chances with France were crushed. Then England whacked France on the back of the head.

"Hey frog, knock it off! We're in a school, so mind your manners!"

"You black zheep of Europe! I'm being very polite, zhank you!"

"Why, you! I told you not to-"

"That's enough!" I barked. The two of them hushed, and looked at me, looking like two puppies that had just gotten yelled at and retreated with its tail tucked between its legs. "Fighting is against all schools' rules! You two don't need to get suspended on the first day!"

"Z-Zorry, Non-"

"Misha."

"O-Oh! Zhat'z right! Zorry, Misha." Hearing his French accent say my 'human' name sent a shiver down my spine, and I pulled my jacket closer to me.

"Yeah, yeah.." I turned away. "Oh, and there's an empty area at that table that we can all sit at."

Upon hearing that, we all made our way to the table. A loud noise erupted as stuff was thrown down on to the table. America and his friends walked over to us. He soon started introducing us all to his male buddies. I heard him call off the human names, one by one, as I stared off up at the far wall and out the window found there.

". . . And the blonde girl's Misha Mordecai." I heard my human name and snapped out of my daze.

"O-Oh! Hello!" I smiled and waved at them. They looked at each other, then came and sat around me. Judging by their builds, they were all in some kind of sport.

"Hey." Said the guy next to me. He extended his hand, and I assumed that meant he wanted me to shake it. I also extended my hand. He took it in a firm grip. "My name's Tyler."

"Nice to meet you." I faked a smile, pulling my hand out of his. I noted to myself, '_A firm grip means he likes to be dominant..'_ The boy across from me spoke up.

"Hi, I'm David." I smiled a genuine smile.

"I'm Chase." Said another.

"Ian."

"And I'm Keith."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all." I said.

"So where are you from?" the boy named Tyler asked, again being dominant. "Are you French or something?"

I frowned inside, but kept a fake smile on the outside.

"No, no. I'm not French. I'm from a place called Nonak." I grinned inside now, feeling funny saying I was from myself.

"Nonak..? Never heard of it."

"Yeah, I know. Most people haven't." I sighed. I could tell he was a potential threat, and I didn't care for him much. I turned my attention to the shy-seeming David. "So where do we need to go for our schedules and such?"

"Oh, yeah." Tyler butted in. "You can get those-"

"Excuse me, but I was talking to David." His face twisted some as his ego bruised.

"Oh.. Right." He muttered.

"Well, you can get them at the office. New students usually come in the front. They hardly catch the bus on their first day." He smiled.

"Oh! I see!" I smiled. Then something caught my attention. On each of them was a small, rectangular, plastic card. At the top it said 'Mountain Home High School' with 'student ID card' beneath it. Each of them had their picture and their name, the school emblem beside it. But the bottoms of the cards were different. The bottom box was one of three colors: Blue, green, or yellow. It had a number (10, 11, or 12), another name, and either CAB, HHS, or ACME. Beneath the box was a barcode.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at David's ID badge.

"Oh! This is my ID badge. We use these to get lunch and breakfast, and also check out books in the library. You have to wear them everywhere, and you get in trouble if you don't." David grinned and his buddies chuckled, obviously knowing that for a fact.

"Wait.. In trouble like how?"

"The usual. Lunch detention, write-ups.. Depends on how many times you've not had it." Tyler grinned at his friends, who grinned back. I rolled my eyes.

"So, where do we get these 'ID's' from?"

"The SAAC room." Tyler took over again, seeing as I didn't reprimand him a moment ago. "I can take you if you want."

"No thanks." I smiled, happy to shoot him down again. "I'll find my way. Or I'll ask Alfred. He'll know."

The others snickered, and his face fell again.

"Well, whatever. If you change your mind, come find me." He stood and left, his friends following. I sighed.

"Hey! Guys! Let's go get your ID's and schedules!" America yelled.

"Bloody hell, can't you calm down?" England growled back, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Sorry dude! Can't do that! This is majorly important!"

"Everything's majorly important to you!"

"Because when you're the Hero, everything's important!" He started laughing.

"Whatever.. Let's just get on with it, you bloody wanker."

We grabbed our bags and started following America through a hallway. There were more students here, but in small cliques. I assumed they were the more 'popular' students. They talked quietly, and tried not to stare as we walked by, though we could tell they were trying too hard. We kept walking, passing by lockers, a big room with 'ROTC' painted outside. Up the stairs, out double-doors, outside, in another set of double-doors, and down yet another hallway. On the walls there were artworks by students. We continued walking, and saw a felt Mexican flag, with a badly painted on eagle. I stifled a giggle and we kept going. I spotted the German flag with the words 'German Club' on it, which made me smile.

"Look, Germany! They have a club just for you~!" Italy cheered happily.

"Feliciano! Human names!" Germany said in a hushed tone. Italy thought a moment.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Ludwig~!" Italy smiled and ran off to look at a piece of art behind glass. Germany facepalmed.

"He's going to screw us up.." Germany murmured. We continued around the corner, and I noted more bathrooms and some classrooms. At the end of the hall was the office, and we entered.

"Oh, hello! Are you the new students?" the lady behind the counter asked. America started laughing.

"Yup! These are the new students! They need their schedules and such!" America leaned against the desk. The woman laughed.

"Alright, let me get them!" America turned back to face us as we waited. I looked around the office. It made me slightly nervous for some reason. Possibly because this was the place where you come when in trouble. Or possibly just because it was new. The woman returned momentarily and handed the schedules to America. "Here, since you know them all."

America turned to us.

"Alright dudes! Listen for your names!" He started calling out. One by one we got our schedules. I glanced over mine. It was kinda confusing.. America started describing 'block scheduling' to us. Some of us got it, others did not. Then the bell rang. "Oh right! And today's late start day! We have a whole hour of free time!"

"Then we can go home for an hour?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, dudes! The adventure's just begun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer! We do not own Hetalia. We only own Kiwi, Nonak, and Twilight, our three OC's!<strong>

**Nonak: Read and Review, please! Opinions are needed! And I'm so sorry it's taken forever to update! We'll update faster next time! D,X Please bear with us!**

**Kiwi: And remember kids, stay away from strange Spanish men! ^^**

**Twilight: . . . *facepalms***


	9. Author's Note of Bad Tidings

I am forever sorry readers of 101. It is my deep regret to inform you that 101 is on a complete and total hiatus. If you haven't noticed already it's been months, _months,_ since 101 was updated. In fact, and honestly, not a single word has been written either. With that said – Please don't kill us!

Noni kinda hit a writer's block in the form of a brick wall for 101. Me on the other hand…. ._. I'm simply the editor. There were times I could step in and write a paragraph or page, but whole chapters…the genre of 101 is so much out of my element I can't be comfortable with writing it and believe it's good enough to be posted. =w=

So sadly, until Noni gets her muse for it back (if ever) – 101 is discontinued.

-Editor Kiwi

(Don't kill me!)


End file.
